Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki:Rules
These are the current rules for Love Nikki Wiki. If you think you have a new rule or want a rule removed, contact an Admin on this wiki. General Rules * Be respectful to everyone! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, or disrespect any user or their opinions. * Spamming is not allowed! This includes spamming images, links, words, edits, etc. * Vandalism on the wiki is strictly prohibited. * Don't badge hunt (making pointless edits over and over again just to get badges) * No begging for Admin after you have been declined. * No swearing or inappropriate language. As this game is catered towards younger kids as well, please refrain from cursing or saying inappropriate things. * If you want a personal image for your user page, you may upload one total. This includes images from the game that would not otherwise go on the Wiki, such as a screenshot of an outfit or your user profile. Any subsequent images will be deleted. Editing Rules *Follow the format for the type of page you are creating. ** Clothing pages guide and Clothing page generator ** Suit Pages guide ** Lore Pages guidelines ** When in doubt, look at other pages of the same type, copy the formatting to a new page, and change the information to apply to the page you're making. * If you make or wish to make a new template, please either inform an admin or add a comment about it on the templates page * No griefing pages - This just causes more work for members of our community * No edit wars - If someone makes a edit you disagree with, change or revert it with a summary explaining why. If another user repeatedly reverts or changes your edits, contact them on their message wall and work it out. If they don’t respond, contact an admin and we'll lock the page for a while. * Please double check grammar, spelling, and in-game information before submitting your edits. * Please do not add speculation or opinions to pages, only proven information is allowed. Information from other servers is allowed; however, pages about suits, items, or the like from other servers are not allowed, as the wiki focuses on the International server. * If you make a page that needs an image, please add the No image category Image Rules * It is preferred for item images to be .png files. However, images downloaded from official avenues such as the official Facebook will typically end in .jpg. * Please give images descriptive file names, especially for suit images, which should always have the file name be the name of the suit. If you need to change the name of a file, please contact a content moderator or admin. * No duplicate images. It wastes space. If you are replacing a jpg with a png version, please add the jpg image to the candidates for deletion category. Consequences Minor breaking of format or rules will result in a message. Spamming and vandalism will result in a message first and a ban if the behavior continues, depending on the severity. Category:Community